


Nothing Like the Films

by enjcltaire



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hazel is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjcltaire/pseuds/enjcltaire
Summary: Hazel is forced to move away from Deepdean and loses contact with Daisy for four years.





	Nothing Like the Films

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have a lot to say!
> 
> Firstly I want to say a huge thank you for all the kind comments on my fics - especially A Mathematical Analysis of Heartbreak, that one seemed to go down particularly well. I really really appreciate it, thanks again!
> 
> Secondly, you may have noticed I haven't posted any fics in FOREVER. On my profile it said posting would resume the week after my exams finished, but unfortunately that week I ended up in hospital on a drip with a really bad infection, and I've only gotten round to writing again now. Apologies if the writing style is a little bit off, I tried to get it as close to my other fics as possible but I'm out of practice with these two! I'm much better now but it was really crappy as you can imagine. That's why I've been away but I'M BACK NOW and ready to post loads of fics for you all <3
> 
> ALSO, not sure how many of you follow Robin on Twitter but she has confirmed a new LGBT character and a coming out scene in book 7 which is BRILLIANT and I am super excited! Even if Daisy/Hazel ends up not being canon I'm still really happy Robin is putting plenty of gay content out there for us.
> 
> I literally wrote this fic today in class when I was meant to be doing Drama coursework so it might not be entirely correct! Tbh I just wanted to get something posted lmao. As always I apologise for any mistakes, they are all my own - feel free to point any out to me! Comments, feedback and criticism are always appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, much love x

I don’t remember a lot about my time at Deepdean, especially not the end of it. It hurts too much, so I simply don’t think about it. But there’s one thing that sticks out, one thing I can never forget. I remember Daisy, I remember her like it was yesterday. When I close my eyes, I can feel her hand in mine and suddenly we’re running around school at midnight, the thrill of doing something wrong making my whole body buzz with adrenaline. And it hurts more than I can say.

You see, my father had had enough. We were only fifteen, just kids looking for trouble to him. He didn’t understand, but neither did I. I remember the day Matron said there was a telephone call for me, and I told Daisy I’d be back in five minutes. I picked up the receiver and I greeted my father in Cantonese as usual. I knew it’d be him because nobody else ever telephoned.

That moment is another thing that sticks out. I remember it clear as day. I remember standing there and feeling his words soak through my skin, turning my body cold and numb. I’d always expected a moment like that to be something it really wasn’t. Everything would stop and I’d fall to the floor, dropping the receiver, and I’d cry and cry until I had nothing left, and maybe even fall into a faint or something equally dramatic. But when my father told me I was leaving Deepdean, none of that happened. I searched for tears to come but none did. I didn’t fall to the floor. Instead I stood paralysed, my legs like blocks of metal that I couldn’t move no matter how hard I tried. And the worst part was, the world carried on around me. Matron was still bustling about her desk, girls were still laughing in the corridors. Nobody saw me. It was like I was somewhere else entirely.

My father said goodbye to me. I didn’t reply. Silently I replaced the receiver. In two weeks I would be leaving Deepdean, and that was not negotiable. There was no point trying. Blankly I told Matron I’d finished my conversation and walked back to the dorm, stumbling because my eyes weren’t working. When I got to the dorm room, I smiled at Daisy and told her everything was fine. I didn’t speak for the rest of the evening.

The day I left is a hole in my memory. The only thing I remember is when I handed my cases to my father and I turned round to see Daisy standing in front of me. I hadn’t cried yet. I was too confused. I was too lost. It felt like I hadn’t felt anything at all for two weeks, but at the same time like I’d felt every emotion that existed, and more. But when I saw Daisy standing there, it was like all the feelings I’d been missing came flowing right through me from my head to my toes, and then I was crying.

I didn’t say anything to her. I don’t think I needed to. But I knew and I think she did too. I hope she did. In all the time I’d known her, neither of us had ever properly expressed our feelings towards each other. If that moment had been a film, I know it would have been the moment where the girl goes running to the boy, saying “I love you”, and then the person taking the girl away would change their mind, and everyone would live happily ever after. But this wasn’t a film, because there wasn’t a boy, there were just two girls standing on the grass outside their school, too many emotions swimming in their heads, unable to say anything to each other. My father wasn’t going to change his mind and I wasn’t going to live happily ever after without Daisy. And films don’t talk about the blurred lines between what’s right and what’s wrong, or how sometimes you don’t know what you’re feeling.

Now, though, now I knew.

“Wotcher, Watson,” Daisy whispered, and there was a look on her face I’ve never seen before. I smiled a sad sort of smile, I waved, and then I was gone.

That was four years ago, but it feels like it was another life. I don’t go to school anymore. I went to a school in London until a last year. I hadn’t seen Daisy since that day when I left. I wrote letters to her for a few months, and we always said one day she’d get a train and turn up on my doorstep. She never did. When we left school we were going to be professional detectives together, like Holmes and Watson. I don’t even know if she’s left school. After a while one of my letters didn’t get a response. Every day I would come home from school hoping to find an envelope with my name on it but there’d never be one. So after a while I gave up, but I never forgot Daisy Wells.

My father is in Hong Kong. When I left school he organised for me to live in a small house just outside London. It wasn’t what I imagined, and it was quite lonely, but it did what it needed to, I suppose. Nobody really came to visit, which made it worse – I didn’t make many friends in London, and the people I did befriend live quite far away.

Which is why it was such a shock when I heard a sharp knock at the door.

I jumped out of my skin at first, because it sounded just like Daisy knocking on the laundry cupboard at Deepdean all that time ago. I shook my head and got up to open the door. My father was due to arrive in a couple of days, but he could have come early.

When I opened the door, my eyes almost fell out of my head.

“Wotcher, Watson.”

I looked up and down. Daisy had grown up but I’d recognise her anywhere. I hadn’t thought it possible for her to grow any more, especially when I was still unfairly short, but she had somehow. Her perfect golden hair was still the same, as were her blue eyes. Daisy Wells was standing in front of me. Daisy. Daisy Wells.

I didn’t say anything for what felt like a lifetime, but it must have been a few seconds. Daisy looked at me expectantly. “What are you doing here?” I finally choked out past the clouds of emotion in my throat, feeling tears burn my eyes. Daisy rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

An hour, many cups of tea and a packet of squashed fly biscuits later, I knew the whole story. Daisy had never got my last letter, it must have been lost in the post. And when she didn’t receive a response to her letter, she assumed what I’d assumed and not written anymore. 

“But you see, I was coming down to Oxford, so I thought it was worth a try. I dug out all your letters – I kept every one in my drawers – and I found your address. So I came to see you, Hazel. I’ve...I’ve missed you,” she said quietly.

A tear rolled down my cheek. “Daisy…I...I’ve missed you so much. I thought you hated me,” I replied, hugging her tightly.

Daisy scoffed. “You are stupid. I could never hate you. I love you, Hazel.” Just as quickly as the words had left her mouth, her cheeks turned pink. “So, um, anyway-”

I shook my head. “Shut up, Daisy,” I said, and I kissed her hard. And for the first time since that day I left her standing there on the grass, a flicker of hope ignited in my chest. Hope for a happy ending.

That was a year ago. We both got a place at Oxford University. I’ve never been happier. The thing is, it wasn’t at all like the films. I didn’t run to her and tell her I loved her, and my father didn’t change his mind. I’ve spent my entire life thinking fate isn’t real, but despite everything it all worked out in the end, because sometimes, just sometimes, the stars align. And everything is the way we always wanted it to be.


End file.
